


Piroshky and Disappointments

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: A phone call leaves Yuri distraught. Yuuri and Victor try their best.





	1. Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, subscribed, bookmarked, or left kudos! I really appreciate the feedback.
> 
> So this one has a lot more angst than the previous chapters. RandomFan on fanfiction.net said that they wanted to see Yuri upset and being comforted by Yuuri and Victor. I hope this is sufficient! As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri is skulking around the apartment when his grandfather calls. He eagerly answers the phone, sure that his grandpa is calling to confirm the details of his upcoming competition. It's not a big deal, really, just a silly little local competition that Victor had insisted on competing in since he was coming back from his retirement. He'd signed Yuri up for it as well, insisting that they could use, in his words, "some family bonding time."

Yuri had disagreed, vehemently, calling the entire thing a giant waste of time; that is, until he'd realized that doing a local competition meant that his grandpa could come and watch. Then he'd grudgingly decided to go along with it. Secretly, however, he was excited to do the competition. Sure, the people he would be competing against would be a joke, and was time that we be better spent practicing, but his grandfather was coming to watch him skate—nothing was more important than that.

Upon answering the phone, his excitement quickly dissipates. "I'm so sorry, Yurochka, but I won't be able to make it to your competition after all." Yuri's hearing goes a bit fuzzy after hearing that, but he still manages to catch the gist of the situation—broken down car, sick neighbors, and expensive plane tickets. He somehow manages to keep his voice steady for the duration of the conversation, despite the lump that quickly forms in his throat.

With a final, "Love you too, grandpa," the short conversation blessedly ends and Yuri waits until he hears his grandfather hang up before ending the call and throwing his phone at the wall. He curls into a ball on his side, pulling a pillow to his face.

 

When Yuuri and Victor arrive home to a quiet and empty living room, they're immediately suspicious. After practice, Yuri usually likes to lounge around in the living room, playing video games or watching TV. And usually when they got home, Yuri would immediately be pestering them about dinner or complaining about how unfair Yakov was during practice today. Yuuri strains his hearing: there's no sound coming from Yuri's room, either, so he's not talking to Otabek. The silence is unnerving.

With a worried frown on his face, Yuuri knocks on Yuri's door. "Yuri? Is everything alright?" he asks tentatively, Victor trailing on his heels.

"Go away!" shouts Yuri, his voice hoarse.

Now that they're closer to his room, Yuuri can hear muffled sobs. His heart sinks. "Yuri, I'm coming in," he calls out, pushing open the door. The sight he sees upon entering the room is enough to break his heart: Yuri is sitting on the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, and his eyes red and glistening with tears.

Yuuri is instantly on the move, walking over to the bed and pulling Yuri into a comforting hug. For once, Yuri doesn't protest, instead simply allowing the embrace. He buries his face in Yuuri's shirt, right over his heart, trying to stifle his sobs. "It's alright, Yuri," he murmurs, trying to console the upset teenager. Beside him, Victor has taken a seat on the bed and is rubbing Yuri's back in soothing circles.

Glancing around the room as he continues to whisper soothing words and stroke Yuri's long blonde hair, Yuuri tries to piece together the cause of the teenager's distress. He spots Yuri's phone on the floor by the wall, probably thrown there. The phone, plus Yuri's unusually emotional reaction, means that it must be—

"Grandpa's not going to be able to make it to the competition," Yuri chokes out, his voice rough. His sobs are beginning to slow down a bit, and he pulls away a bit to rub at his eyes.

That explains the meltdown, Yuuri thinks to himself. Poor Yuri. He tries desperately to think of a way to cheer up the inconsolable teenager.

"I know that it's a stupid reason to cry, but I haven't seen him in ages and—" He cuts himself off, lapsing into sobs again. "I just really wanted to see him," he says in a tiny voice.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Yuuri soothes. He waits until Yuri's sobs have begun to taper off again, replaced by hiccups and sniffles, before he speaks again. "You know, I've always wanted to visit Moscow." At Yuri's bewildered expression, he elaborates. "I mean, for fun, not for a competition."

At this, Yuri pulls away a little, still looking confused, but a little hopeful. "That's a great idea!" Victor chimes in. "I could take you to see the Kremlin, Saint Basil's Cathedral, the Bolshoi Theatre—"

"And Yuri could go visit his grandfather!" Yuuri finishes for him. "What do you think, Yuri?"

Yuri doesn't respond for a minute, and Yuuri immediately begins to worry. But then the teenager's face splits into a wide grin, and he practically tackles Yuuri in a hug. "Thank you," he mumbles, his eyes filling with tears again. But this time, they're happy tears.

"It's no big deal," Yuuri says, before moving to get to his feet. "I think we can go the weekend after the little local competition that you and Victor are competing in. Victor, why don't you start making the arrangements, and then once we have some semblance of an itinerary, Yuri can give his grandfather a call." Victor nods eagerly, pulling out his phone.

Yuuri then turns to Yuri. "I bought the ingredients for katsudon piroshky yesterday, but I've never made them before. Do you mind showing me how?" Yuri nods, wiping his face off on his sleeve and releasing the pillow he was hugging to his chest before getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen.

Before Yuri can get very far, Victor calls after him. "Yurio! You don't need to worry about the competition, because Yuuri and I will be there to cheer you on!"

Yuuri tenses—they just got Yuri to calm down, and of course Victor has to go and ruin it. But to his surprise, Yuri just scoffs. "That's exactly what I'm worried about, geezer!"


	2. Family Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, Victor, and Yuuri go to Moscow to visit Yuri's grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have such excellent requests! Fortunately I'm on a break right now so I have plenty of time to write. This is for the lovely Loveless043 who wanted to see Yuri's grandfather accepting his adopted fathers. I hope that you like it! I've actually been meaning to write something like this for a while, so thank you for requesting it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos on this fic! Your feedback is important to me!
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. The line about staying in our home and eating our food is from Code MENT (a parody of Code Geass, both of which are excellent and you should definitely watch). Enjoy!

The train ride to Moscow goes smoothly; Yuuri spends the majority of the trip looking out the window and listen to Victor babble excitedly about how much fun they're going to have. In the seat in front of them, Yuri is fixated on his DS, the glow from the screen illuminating his face in the dimly lit train car. His legs swing slightly in front of him as he frowns in concentration. Yuuri doesn't think he's ever seen Yuri look so much like a regular teenager.

As soon as the conductor announces that they're about five minutes away from pulling into Moscow, Yuri is on his feet. "Stay in your seat until the train stops," Yuuri scolds.

"Yes, mom," Yuri retorts sarcastically, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. He does sit back down, bouncing impatiently in his seat until the train finally comes to a stop.

"Are you sure you don't want to come sightseeing with us?" Victor asks for what feels like the millionth time today.

Yuri snorts. "In your dreams, geezer." As soon as the train halts and the doors are open, he's bounding out of his seat, grabbing his bag. He races out of the exit, Victor and Yuuri trailing behind him at a more reasonable pace.

"Grandpa!" Yuri exclaims upon spotting the man, and runs over to tackle him in a hug which the elderly man gladly accepts. The teenager is more careful this time, mindful of his grandfather's bad back.

"It's always a treat to see my favorite grandson," he says, and Yuri beams at him his green eyes bright.

Victor and Yuuri finally catch up them, causing Nikolai to release his grandson from his rib-crushing hug and turn to face them. "Victor, it's good to see you again."

"It's nice to run into you again, Nikolai. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Victor replies, smiling.

"It has been a long time. And you must be Yuuri Katsuki!" Nikolai says upon spotting Yuuri. He reaches out to shake his hand. "I've heard a lot about you." Behind him, Yuri flushes bright pink, but no one seems to notice.

"It's nice to meet you!" Yuuri says politely, returning the handshake. "We should probably get going. I'm sure you two want to spend as much time together as possible, and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Nikolai waves him off. "Any friend of Yuri's is a friend of mine. I'm sure you two have things you want to do today, but I'll expect the both of you for dinner tonight! Be there around six. Victor knows where to go." He refuses to hear their refusals, and they confirm that they'll be there.

Yuuri half expects Yuri to protest, but the teenager is strangely quiet about the whole thing. "Grandpa's cooking is the best!" is all he has to say on the matter. Apparently he's too happy about seeing his grandfather to worry about the "gross lovebirds" crashing his dinner.

Sightseeing in Moscow is fun; it turns out that Victor spent last night looking up facts about the different places they were planning to visit today, and he eagerly rattles them off to Yuuri. The day passes by in a blur, and at 5:30 Yuuri suddenly remembers that they have dinner plans.

"Victor," he says, tugging at his fiancé's arm. "We're supposed to be meeting Yuri and his grandfather for dinner in half an hour."

Looking down at his watch, Victor lets out a little startled noise of surprise when he glances down at his watch. "You're right," he admits. "Well, let's get going. We should be able to make it there just in time."

True to Victor's word, they pull up to the little house right at six. Yuri is the one who answers the door when they knock. He looks like he's been helping with the cooking; he's wearing a long red apron over his clothes that's too big for him, and his long blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun. "They're here, grandpa!" the teenager calls over his shoulder.

"Remember your manners and show them to the living room, Yurachka!" his grandfather shouts in response.

Yuri huffs and gestures for them to come in. Victor has pulled out his phone to snap a picture of Yuri in his apron, and he notices. "Take or post any pictures and I'll break your phone, geezer."

"Yuri! Do not threaten our guests!" his grandfather scolds from the kitchen. Yuri pouts and rolls his eyes, but lets the matter drop. Nikolai finally emerges from the kitchen, wearing an apron that matches Yuri's. "I'm glad you two could make it! Yuri helped quite a bit with dinner. He's apparently become quite the chef recently!" Yuri goes a bit pink at the praise, a small smiling curling his lips.

"Thank you for having us!" Yuuri replies. "I like to cook, and Yuri sometimes helps out. I've been teaching him a few recipes." At his words, Yuri goes from pink to red and his smile turns into a scowl. He opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off by his grandfather.

"Well, he certainly seems to have more of an aptitude for it than Victor." Nikolai turns to Victor, who pouts at the dig at his cooking skills (or lack thereof). "Doesn't Mila still call you a source of evil in the kitchen?" At Victor's sheepish nod, he sighs. "I was worried that you were going to starve if you didn't meet someone soon."

Yuri has been fidgeting impatiently as they talk, obviously eager to eat. "Can we eat dinner already?" he bursts out as soon as there's a lull in the conversation.

"Manners, Yurachka!" Nikolai scolds him. "But yes, let's go ahead and eat while the food is still hot."

The food is delicious, true to Yuri's word, and all conversation stops while they eat. It's not until they're all stuffed and finished eating that anyone is willing to talk.

"So you two are the ones who have been looking after my grandson," Nikolai says, breaking the comfortable silence.

Victor and Yuuri aren't sure what to say, but Yuri retorts instantly. "I wouldn't exactly call it that."

"What would you call it then?" Victor teases. "You stay in our home and eat our food."

Yuri sputters with embarrassment. "That doesn't—"

"Yurachka," his grandfather says, interrupting him. "Why don't you help an old man out and take care of the dishes? They aren't going to wash themselves."

With a dramatic sigh, Yuri gets to his feet and scurries over to the kitchen, and they hear a clattering of dishes and the sound of the sink running. His grandson successfully distracted, Nikolai decides to continue the conversation. "I'd like to thank you for taking care of him. I know Yuri isn't exactly easy to get along with on the best of days."

"It's no trouble, really," Yuuri assures him. "It's nice having him around."

"Well, it's a relief to know that he's in good hands." Nikolai chuckles. "Speaking of which, Victor, when are you planning on marrying this one?"

In a show of uncharacteristic bashfulness, Victor is left stuttering and blushing. Yuuri comes to his rescue. "We're already engaged, sir," he says, showing off their matching rings. "We just haven't picked out a wedding date yet."

"That's good to hear," Nikolai says approvingly. "You know, looking at the three of you when you arrived at the train station, you already looked like a married couple chasing after their son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This fic is open for requests, so if there's anything you want to see, please let me know and I'll try my best to make it happen!
> 
> This work is cross-posted to fanfiction.net.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. This work is also posted at fanfiction.net under the same title and username.


End file.
